


When You Gotta Go, You Gotta Go

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Public Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After tying Nagito up, everyone forgets that when liquid goes into a body, it must also come out again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	When You Gotta Go, You Gotta Go

Hajime wanted to be anywhere else, doing anything else, but he was already here, so he pushed the door open, carefully balancing the tray off food.

“Ah, Hajime! Did you bring me something to eat?”

Not saying a word, he set the tray down, and went to walk away, not looking at Nagito.

“Wait!”

“What?!” His tone was sharp.

“I can’t eat bound up like this.” He wiggled to prove his point.

Sighing, Hajime uncapped the milk, and held it to Nagito’s mouth, alternating every so often with the toast until both were gone.

“Satisfied?”

“No.” He squirmed again.

“What now? Do you have another request?”

“Bring that bottle closer and unzip me.”

“No way!” He didn’t know what sick game Nagito was playing, but he wasn’t going to be a part of it.

“Fine, then you’d better grab a mop.” His eyes closed as he sighed, and an odd hissing noise began to fill the room. 

Turning away, he went to check the A/C unit, but it was off.

“Watch me.”

He turned back to make a snide comment, then stopped.

There was a puddle underneath Nagito, soaking into his pants as it spread. But where had it come from? There were no water pipes in the room…

“STOP THAT!” Hajime screamed as he realized that it wasn’t water.

“You’re the one who refused to help me go in a bottle.”

“You should have made it clearer that’s what you needed.” He turned to leave.

“Leaving me in a puddle of my own piss?”

“I’m going to get that mop; and dry pants for you.” He muttered, leaving the building and hurrying to the market, grabbing the first pair in his size, figuring anything that would fit him would passably fit Nagito, along with a pair of boxers, a tee shirt, and a mop.

By some small miracle, he made it back to the banquet hall without seeing anyone. “I’m going to untie your legs; don’t try anything.”

He planned to get the wet stuff off of Nagito, move him to a dry patch, get him into the dry pants, then retie his legs and change his shirt. The puddle would come last.

“Heh, why would I? I get to show you my cock after all. Not quite the way I was planning, but this works.”

“Stop messing with me, you fucker.”

“How do you know I’m messing with you?”

  
Hajime sighed, and braced himself, wincing when the piss soaked fabric squelched underneath his hands, somehow removing the soaked jeans without chickening out.

When he reached for his underwear, Nagito just started laughing, which Hajime did not understand until his cock was exposed…

And instantly began to leak once more, almost spraying Hajime in the face.

“Ah! That’s it!”

“I never said I was done.”

As luck would have it, that was the moment the door to the dining hall opened, and someone else entered.

“What’s going on in here?!”

“Kazuichi! I need a hand. This little fucker prefers to piss himself rather than ask properly for a toilet break.”

“I can hold it for hours, but when I need to go, I need to go.” Nagito laughed as the stream died down at last.

“Finally.”

“Wait.” Kazuichi stepped hard on Nagito’s lower stomach, and to Hajime’s surprise, a last large spray of piss left him. “Gotta push on the bladder to make sure you’re empty.”

“Are you two just going to leave me dick out like this? What if a girl comes in here and gets an eyeful?”

That comment spurred the men into frantic action as they got him changed, and the mess cleaned up, but they never again forgot the fact that if you’re going to feed a prisoner, you must also prepare them a toilet.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shameless piss fic, but it is overlooked in the game just how they expect a tied up Nagito to use the bathroom, and nothing like a bucket for him to go in is shown in the room with him.
> 
> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
